013117-Plans-In-Motion-Martini
vitriolicVitae VV began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:36 -- VV: Someone... or SOMETHING.... knocks on the metallic door to Eribus' room, sharply. AG: Eribus's voice can be heard from inside, muffled. "Who's there?" VV: The voice, while still mostly unfamiliar, isn't entirely unknown. "The resident jadebllood. You have a sec, Moirai?" AG: "I- oh... Uh sure, just uh.. Just one second..." There is the sound of objects falling, making a variety of muffled thuds and crashes. The occassional swears can be barely heard, before the door opens; revealing the oliveblood. AG: "Oh uh.. H-hello, um.. Fenrix..." Eribus clears his throat. VV: "Hi, Eribus." The taller, unfamiliar troll smiles toothily down her nose at him. "First off, sorry for, er. Fllooring you, earllier." AG: "Ah, n-no no... Entirely my fault, I should have seen you for the Fenrix you are. And uh.. Threatening you..." Eribus fiddles with his vest, before motioning to Lorrea; "Would you uh, like to come inside and have a seat? I have normal seating arrangements, and these things that Heliux calls 'beanbag chairs' although I am not a fan" VV: She shrugs. "I'm not alll that opposed. And to be fair, I'm not exactllly..." She glances down at herself. "Fllying the Fenrix fllag very high, right now." She'll move to enter the actual room, as she says this. AG: Eribus moves out of the way of the door, allowing for her to enter proper. The room is a mess of parchment and books, some of which were knocked off a small table cluttered with Ryspor's remaining bones. AG: "So uh.. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you over here? B-besides appologizing for knocking me about.. U-unless that was the only reason of course" Eribus fiddles uneasily. VV: "We don't have nearlly as much time as we woulld llike. I've been trying to get peoplle to get moving, as soon as possibllle." She shrugs. "And finishing your lland seemed llike a good idea." VV: "So we're getting teams together." VV: "We need one, maybe two peopllle to tag allong with you to your lland. Any favorites?" She grins, wryly. "I've allready promised to hellp Helliux, incidentallly." AG: "Well... I would ask that perhaps Lorcan might be good on that venture, but uh.. I still am on edge due to certain altercations.. But Serios wouldn't be such a bad idea, the fellow can handle himself, even if we aren't on exactly the best of terms" AG: "What have you promised to help Heliux out with?" VV: Lordis purses her lips. "What happened with LLorcan?" She glances aside. "Serios and Helliux are the other llands we're alllso going to be handlling. LLooks llike we're shooting for, llike, three at a time." VV: "But reallllly; llet me hellp with LLorcan." AG: "It's mostly I am still wary over when she attempted to kill me, after Dahlia had saved me from the destruction of the Archives.. My wit and words were the only thing that kept me safe, but I do not trust that another fault like that won't happen, so until Lorcan can keep that in check, I don't feel safe around her" VV: "... Eribus, have you considered that she's been through a llot, llatelly. And that she's a highbllood." Akerea sighs. "You have to talllk to her. If you need me to be there, then I willll, but avoiding her willl onllly make it worse." AG: "I.. I know, and I did.. But.." Eribus sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess I don't have much reason to worry all that much, but all I've been doing thus far has been exactly that." AG: "I'll try and talk to Lorcan.. I'll see what mending I can do" VV: "We're allll on the same side, Eribus. If we can't trust each other, we won't get anywhere." VV: She casts a sly glance at him. "But if she's hellping you with your lland, are you sure that you'lll be abllle to make any progress?" AG: "Lorcan is godtiered, that poses the problem of her having the potential to make everything too easy, and if our lands are supposed to challenge us... I may not learn what I am supposed to, a lesson lost, if you will." AG: "I would prefer the chance to learn what lesson my land holds, unlike that of Nyarla or Aaisha; I want to earn this through legitimate means." VV: "I'm pretty sure that there's more to the llands than how hard they're supposed to be. They're fitted to us, and there are things that no godtier coullld sollve for you, because they're NOT you." VV: "Oh, don't worry about that." Lorrea pauses. "Aaisha DID complllete her quest, to be fair." AG: "I also would rather have Lorcan assist somebody else, she immediately wanted to kill the child on my land to which we were tasked to do away with... We didn't even come to investigate thus far" VV: "... Maybe Kyllle, then?" VV: "He's cllever." AG: "Carter is very clever, at least compared to the remaining humans and a few of us.. And he was a part of the original group of us on my land" VV: Lorrea nods, grinning. "It's perfect, then." VV: "Maybe LLorcan coulllld act as roving assistance, with her time powers..." She muses. AG: "Perhaps... Who all else remains then? What might these other team configurations be?" VV: "Wellll, we're stillll working on evallluating what elllse went on whillle we were in Tegura's dream bubblllle." VV: She shrugs. VV: "Me and Hellliux, you and Kyllle, and Serios with.... whoever wants to tag alllong with him, I guess." VV: "I haven't had a chance to talllk with most everyone ellllse that's lleft." AG: "Things would be much easier now if Nyarla never turned into who he became, and even Aaisha would be a welcomed addition, despite the vitriol I would toss her way" VV: Lorrea frowns, looking down. "Yeah." VV: "I know." AG: "We will just have to make due.. We've been managing so far" VV: "That's the plllan. We don't exactllly have a choice, there." She grimaces. "Sort of the way of things, I guess." VV: Lorrea squares her shoulders, standing all-too-tall. "But there's no point brooding on it. I've got a selllf assigned job to keep doing." She tilts her head at Eribus. "So I shoullld probabllly get going." AG: "Ah.. Alright then.. Well, it was nice to see you around, Lorrea." Eribus pauses for a minute, before quipping up, "Hey, Fenrix.. How about sometime we put in a bit of sparring? Libby said there was an place for that. You can get used to your new body, and I can maybe practice slapping you across a room. You know, fair trades" Eribus attempts a sly toothy grin. He looks like a dork. VV: She rolls her eyes, smirking. "I'llll have to figure out a fair handicap, then." VV: "Maybe with my eyes cllosed and my hands tied behind my back." AG: "What? You don't think I can take you in a fair match up? Fenrix you should have seen me take on Aesona.." VV: "And you saw me take on Vigillll, Eribus." AG: "Okay, okay fair.. Just leave your sword and psionics behind.. I don't have any fancy tricks up my sleeves like some of you other folks" AG: "Other than that, I think it'll be fair enough of a spar" VV: "... You realllize that I'm lliteralllly in the body of an adullllt rainbow drinker trolllll, right?" AG: "It's.. It's fiiine, I could do with getting a little bruised and battered; You don't learn nor get stronger by fighting wrigglers" VV: "True enough, I guess." AG: "Well, best you be on your way, I don't want to keep you longer than you'd like.. I'll see about talking to Lorcan, you can talk to the others if you haven't yet" VV: Lordis nods, before she moves to slip out of the room. AKEREABSCOND. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling vitriolicVitae VV at 21:14 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus